Uptown Girl
by BelleFlorence
Summary: Regina is a snob rich uptown teen girl; Emma is a nature girl who lives in a hut and has daily hard work; Cora sends Regina to Emma so she will know the other side of life and Regina completely hates it. - Read to know more! - Rated M just to be safe. - Swan Queen! - AU. *Undetermined Hiatus*
1. Chapter 1

**No guys, it's not based on the song Uptown Girl, lol.**

 **Buy yeah this is my new story and I got the idea after watching a show called 'precious filth' which is the exact translation from my language but I am sure the name of this show in english its different; it's a show about how people find "precious" things on nature that are their payment, like getting mushrooms, worms, crocodiles, trees and so on. And it actually happens in Maine, so I quickly thought about our lovely swan queen!**

 **So in this fanfic, Regina is a rich snob uptown girl, and Emma is the nature girl who works hard everyday with the nature around her and lives in a hut with her parents.**

 **Cora decides to send Regina to Emma so her daughter knows the other side of the reality. - Yes Cora isn't that hard piece of work here, and actually tries to teach her daughter on the best way possible.**

 **Obviously Regina hates this idea.**

 **I won't say no more, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: 'Chores?!'

Regina Mills hated this, she completely hated this, and she refused to step out of the taxi because there was already mud on there, and she would not let her best sandals getting dirty with it.

"Miss Mills, we are here. You can get out now." The cab spoke as he was now on the back of the taxi, removing the several bags from the young lady.

"No, I refuse to step on the mud." Regina spoke with a frown as she folded her arms in front of her chest.

"I am sorry, dear but either you get out on your own or I'll kick you out." The man said almost losing his nerve, he was so tired of this girl, she spent the entire time complaining about how her mother was forcing her to spend four weeks in Storybrooke that was a small town she said she didn't even know but the man told her it was a good town and the people were lovely but when he lead her to the nature part of the town, she quickly invaded him questions with again and he simple told her he was just following the instructions from the address nothing more.

Regina groaned as she slowly stepped outside feeling like that mud would just eat her alive, it was disgusting!

"If you think that's the worse you will get here, you are wrong." The man chuckled feeling like he could say everything now to scare her because now he just had to get back in his taxi and drive away from this crazy girl.

Regina shot him a dangerous glare as she held her louis vuitton purse.

He just shook his head and placed the all five purses by her feet, not caring if they got dirty with the mud.

"Watch it! Those all bags costs more than you are life."

"Whatever, miss." The man mumbled as he closed the backdoor of his taxi and was now getting on his seat to drive off.

"Where are you going?" Regina asked with a frown.

"I don't know about you, miss but I am going home and love my wife."

"But I don't know where I am.."

"What you mean you don't know? This is the address miss, there's a hut at the end of that trail, that's probably were you are going to stay, aye? Then enjoy."

"Why can't you take me there?"

"Because my taxi doesn't fit on that trail."

"Then I am just suppose to carry these all bags by myself and get there?"

"That's the plan." The man grinned as he closed his door.

"This is outrageous!"

"Hey! Leroy!" Emma Swan shouted as she was rushing out from the same trail the man spoke about.

"Ah, Swan! Is this one yours?!"

Emma now stood in front of Regina and took a deep breath since she came running all the way. "Yeah, Regina Mills, right?" Emma asked with a smile.

Regina frowned as she eyed the blonde girl up and down, she was wearing some overalls with a white tank-top underneath and just some old dirty sneakers. "Yes, I am. Are you Emma Swan?"

"Yup, nice to meet you." Emma showed her hand, wondering if the brunette would shake it, but the girl only eyed her hand with disgust and Emma rolled her eyes. "Your mother told me about you. So you are here to stay for four weeks?"

"Sadly, it's against my will."

"Oh, I see. How old are you?"

"Swan if you don't mind I am out!" The man shouted from the inside of the taxi and began to drive off.

"Bye Leroy, thanks!" Emma shouted back as she watched him leaving. Then her eyes went back to Regina. "So how old are you? Your mom told me you are in the 11th grade."

"I am seventeen and yes I am in the 11th grade, now going to the 12th grade."

"I see. You will be here for the entire August month, right?" Emma asked while tilting her head to the side.

"That's what I have been told."

"Alright then, let's get you settled then we can discuss everything else." Emma said with a smile as she turned around to start walking on the trail.

Regina just cleared her throat and frowned. "Aren't you going to carry my baggage?"

Emma stopped her steps and perked up an eyebrow as she looked at Regina and noticed the five bags around her. "Whoa, why did you brought so many stuff?" Emma said as she approached the brunette again.

"It's all necessary."

"Oookay." Emma said as she grabbed one of the bags that had handles and just dropped it over her shoulder, then she managed to get a smaller bag on top of a bigger one that had wheels on it and then grabbed another bag with her free hand, leaving only one left. "You gotta carry the other one."

Regina hated the way Emma was taking care of her bags, but she managed to not say anything. "Fine." She sighed out when she found herself forced to pick up the last bag she had on the ground.

"Let's go, this way." Emma smiled as she began to walk and dragging the two bags behind her, the mud, rocks, dirt, leaves and everything else on the ground wasn't helping the wheels but it was working so far.

Regina just clenched her jaw and frowned as she followed the blonde, she totally hated her mother for this.

* * *

" _This is too much agony, mother!" Regina shouted._

" _Don't be dramatic, dear. It's just four weeks in the nature, it will only do good for you."_

" _I refuse to spend four weeks in a small town called Storybrooke, that even sounds like a made up name!"_

" _First of all stop shouting. This is only for your education, Regina. You will learn that life isn't only money and luxury."_

" _But you don't have to send me away to teach me that."_

" _You are making it sound like I am giving up, jeez. Already told you to stop being dramatic. It's just four weeks and I am sure you will enjoy it. Your sister Zelena did it and she had fun, in fact that's where she met August."_

" _Just because she liked it doesn't mean I will." Regina folded her arms and frowned._

" _It's either that, or community work, dear. Where everybody you know will be able to see you."_

 _Regina bit the inside of her cheek, hating the fact that her mother had this all plan for her. "Fine." She'd rather go to a place where nobody knows than do embarrassing community work in front of her friends, they'd make fun of her for years!_

" _I knew you'd come around."_

* * *

After spending ten minutes on that awful trail and getting her lovely bags and sandals all dirty, she finally arrived the hut and was now inside a guest room.

"You will sleep here." Emma told her as she placed her bags on a corner of the room. It was a simple room, just a bed, a nightstand, a chandelier, some chair and just a closet, nothing more, oh and a window obviously.

"Here?" Regina wrinkled her nose at that because it was small.

"Yeah, sorry if it isn't the luxury of New York." Emma chuckled.

"Obviously." Regina mumbled as she approached the beg and lowered her purse over it.

Emma rolled her eyes, feeling like this girl was going to be a hard piece of work. "Okay so, change and meet outside, we gotta discuss your chores." And with that Emma left the room.

"Chores?!" Regina gasped when she heard that but the blonde was already long gone. She just frowned wondering where the hell did her mother got her into now. This was just unacceptable, why did she had to do this? Just to show that there's puberty or other different lifestyles? She knows that already! She doesn't have to experience it.

Regina just huffed out and decided to change, looking through her bags to find her summer light blue jumpsuit and another pair of sandals. Whenever she was done with that, she picked up one of her scarfs and wrapped it around her head, only to make a small bow behind her hair. Now that she was done, she went up to the window to see if she would see the blonde outside, and she easily caught sight of the girl, she was holding some ax and cutting wood. She damn hoped her chores wouldn't be that.

* * *

When she stepped out of the hut and meet up with the blonde, she just watched her for awhile, unsure what to do and slightly flinch every time the strong ax hit the wood.

"Ah, there you are." Emma said as she stopped her work and looked up at the brunette with a smile. "Are you sure you want to wear that?" She perked up an eyebrow as she eyed the brunette who looked like was ready for the beach and not ready for nature hard work.

"What's wrong with my outfit?" Regina frowned wondering if the blonde find it ugly.

"Nothing, it doesn't seem very comfortable for what you are going to do."

"And what is exactly I am going to do?"

"Well you can either cut the wood or carry it to that truck over there, your choice." Emma said as she pointed at the dark green slightly beaten up truck.

"Why do I have to do that?" Regina frowned while folding her arms.

"Your mother told me that you are here to work."

"I am not, she forced me to come here."

"Yeah she also told me that and warn me about forcing you to work." Emma grinned.

"I refuse."

"Well then lady. You can go get your stuff and leave, have fun finding your way back to New York." Emma said as she went back cutting wood.

"It can't be that hard."

"Do you remember the way?"

Regina refused to answer that because she doesn't remember a single thing of the damn path, she was so frustrated with her mother and rambling to the man about what she did that she didn't even took a moment to look out of the window and make sure where she was going.

"Ah, that's what I thought." Emma smirked. "Get to work, lady."

Regina lips twitched as she walked up to some wood that was already cut and picked couple of them up before walk up to the damn truck and put it there. She hated this so much, she didn't want to do this, she didn't want to be working on her summer vacations, and she damn well didn't want to be in this damn hut and around the damn blonde that she figured would give her tons of headache in the future.

Emma just shook her head with a smile as she continued to work; this girl didn't know a thing about hard work, she was damn sure, because Regina only picked up three or two pieces of wood and went to the truck, she'd never finish the job soon if she keep at that slow pace, but Emma decided to let her take her time.

"How old are you?" Regina finally asked as she was now coming back for more wood.

"Twenty, why?"

Regina perked up an eyebrow at that. "You don't look twenty."

"Well thank you, I like to look young." Emma chuckled.

"So you live alone?"

"Nope, with my parents."

"You are twenty and live with your parents?"

"Are you becoming judgmental?" Emma perked up an eyebrow. "You know you should just be curious never judgmental."

"I don't need you to quote me Walt Whitman." Regina frowned.

"Ah, she knows!" Emma gasped and pretended she was surprised.

"I should be the one surprised somebody like you has education." Regina snapped.

"I already finished high school, girl. So at this point I have more education than you." Emma grinned as she hit the ax against the wood and leaned her elbow over it to rest her cheek against her palm.

"Just because you finished it doesn't mean you have more education than me."

"True, and I am sure you are more intelligent than me. But you aren't as skilled as I am." Emma wiggled her eyebrows.

"You are annoying." Regina mumbled as she picked up three pieces of wood and went to the truck.

Emma chuckled and removed the ax from the wood to continue her work. "I am sure we will get along just fine!"

Regina dropped the wood on the back of the pick-up truck and mumbled. "Doubt it."

* * *

 **Continue or nah?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Glad you guys want me to continue this!**

 **Hope I can keep you entertained.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Feeding

Carrying the damn wood around was annoying and it was more annoying hearing the all silly comments from the blonde girl; however she found somebody who was more annoying than Emma, which was her mother, there was something about her that Regina didn't like. Maybe was because at how nice she sounded, she was extremely nice. Emma's father was somebody that Regina didn't care much because the man keep it to himself.

Whenever it was dinner time, Regina completely hated the idea that she had to prepare the potatoes. "And what are you going to do?" Regina frowned as she was now sitting on some bench with a bucket of potatoes in front of her.

Emma turned around to handle her a knife but noticed that the brunette to not her surprise wasn't so fond of the idea. "I am going to kill the chicken." Emma grinned at the younger girl and handled her the knife.

Regina looked shocked at her. "What?"

"I am joking, the chicken is already dead, but I gotta prepare it. Like remove its head, remove the paws, the all feathers, you know that kind of stuff." She was only saying this to disgust the brunette and shut her up for few minutes so she could at least be glad she only had to cut potatoes and not do the nasty job.

Regina's lip twitched as she frowned and grabbed the knife. "You are disgusting." She mumbled and picked up one of the potatoes.

Emma just chuckled and smirked. "Stop complaining and get to work lady."

* * *

At dinner, Regina seemed to refuse to taste the chicken since she heard Emma telling her that, she just pictured it in her mind and it made her stomach turn, but then Mary Margaret had asked her if she didn't like the food and her mother taught her to be polite so she forced herself to eat everything or almost everything, even if her mind seemed to be disgusted to that idea, her stomach appreciated the tasty food.

Right now she was cleaning up the table and bringing the dishes to the kitchen so Mary Margaret could clean them and Regina was damn glad she didn't had to do that. However while she was busy at this task, Emma and David had to leave, which made the brunette wonder why, obviously she was glad the blonde wasn't around to nag her about it, but she was still curious why they left without saying anything. Whenever she went back to the kitchen to place the last glass there, she looked up at Mary Margaret and went with it. "Where did Emma and your husband go?"

Mary Margaret was cleaning some dishes and kept a small smile on her face while humming some lullaby, what made her snap out of her thoughts was Regina's question. "Oh? They went kill a wolf."

"What?" Regina stared speechless at the older woman, wondering what the hell she meant by that.

"Oh dear sorry, I know you aren't used to this kind of life." Mary Margaret stopped washing the dishes for a minute. "You know we got tons of different animals, and they are all very important. There's wolves in this woods, it's not common seeing them around but when they do come around they tend to eat our sheeps or chickens. So we have to kill the wolf or else he will keep on coming and eventually bring his pack along, and I am sure you know that would be a big problem."

Regina for sure wasn't ready for that replay, she really didn't know this kind of life, she just thought they lived with the animals and nature, she completely forgot about the nasty parts of it, the things they had to do before have everything ready and presentable. "But isn't it dangerous?" Regina wasn't sure why she felt worried, but she did.

"It may be. But David is an ex-military and he knows how to hunt well, he taught Emma everything he knows and she can handle herself out there. Plus her father is with her, so I don't feel that worried."

"But you do feel worried, right?" Regina just wanted to make sure if she wasn't only overacting about this matter.

"Yes, dear, of course. We never know what can happen." She replayed to the teen before continue wash her dishes.

Regina just frowned slightly because even if the woman said she's worried, she still had that damn smile on her face, maybe she was just like that, always smiley, but it kind of bothered her.

* * *

Eventually Regina went to take a quick shower because she found out she can spend too much time on the shower because then its only cold water. After that awful encounter with the shower, she changed herself into her silk red wine pajamas and began to comb her hair and standing in front of a small mirror that was hanging on the wall of her small room. _At least I have a mirror._

After taking care of her hair, she crawled on the bed and just leaned against the window because the bed was against the same wall as the window. She just keep staring outside, it was pitch dark but thank god there was the moon to slightly lighten up the place since it wasn't full moon yet. - She doesn't know how long she spent staring outside, till Mary Margaret passed by the hallway and spoke.

"Oh, Regina. You still are awake? Its already midnight, sweetheart. You should get some sleep, works starts early around here." Mary Margaret said with a small smile as she stood in front of Regina's door with her sleeping gown.

Regina snapped out of her thoughts and turned her head to face the woman; if it was Emma telling her about how the work started early, she'd totally comment about that but her mother always told her to be respectful to your elders even if you don't like them. "When will they come back?" Regina asked as she perked up an eyebrow.

"I honestly don't know. It can take awhile till they manage to get the wolf, last time they spent the whole night there. But don't worry, tomorrow morning Emma will be here to take care of you." Mary Margaret gave her a wink and a smile before close her door and keep on walking through the hallway.

Regina just frowned at that, wondering why the woman would say that and also wink at her! She couldn't possible think Regina enjoyed the blonde's company, the girl was annoying, and was making her work. But Regina's also at her care, so if anything happens to the blonde, Regina will just be alone in the next chores they decide to put her in, because even if the girl was annoying, she'd rather have her around than her smiley mother.

Regina sighed out and just shook her head, deciding to just go to sleep. She crawled to the other side of the bed and blew against the candle that was there to lighten up her room, whenever the flame was out, she just lay down and tried to get herself comfortable, not even the damn bed was good enough!

* * *

Next morning, Regina remained quietly asleep till somebody decided to be an asshole and shake her. She groaned and tried to remove those hands that were holding her, in her mind she still thought she was at her lovely penthouse and it was her sister Zelena being annoying and waking her up. Till she heard the blonde's voice.

"Hey, wake up." Emma said as she keep on shaking Regina and huffed out when that didn't work. So she got an idea and in a second she was back with a glass full of cold water and just poured it all over the brunette's precious and beautiful face.

Regina quickly screamed in shock and sat up, wondering why the hell she was all wet and why the water was so cold!

Emma just chuckled after watching the teen's reaction. "Aww man, you should have seen your face."

Regina just looked at her shocked, angry, frustrated and totally felt like tackling the damn blonde down and rip her apart. "Why did you do that?!" She shouted.

Emma was now trying to control the chuckle that keep on escaping from her lips. "Hey chill, you weren't waking up, so cold water always does the trick. So change and meet me outside."

"What do you mean chill!? You just poured a glass of cold water over my head while I was sleeping!" Regina groaned in frustration as she quickly snatched her watch that was laying on the nightstand and saw that it was seven in the morning. "Why the hell did you woke me up at this hour!?"

"Stop complaining you needed to be awake one hour ago." Emma frowned at her. "Now hurry up and change princess. We got lots of work to do today." And with that she left the frustrated teen behind before she could scream at her again.

Whenever Emma was gone, Regina just threw her head against the pillow and screamed against it.

* * *

Regina finally stepped outside of the hut, still very upset at the blonde for what she did.

"Hey, catch it." Emma said as she threw one empty basket at the teen.

Regina was caught off guard but she managed to catch the basket..

"Oh, she wears pants." Emma made a comment as she eyed the brunette up and down, she was wearing some light brown trousers with a white blouse tugged in, a dark belt with a slight gold line and some boots. "I don't know how you manage to keep looking fancy. Like girl this is country life, you really should get something more comfortable than that."

"I am comfortable." Regina frowned as she held the basket in front of her, so the blonde would stop checking her out.

"Hmn, as much as I am surprised you decided to wear pants, they still look too tight." Emma said while tilting her head to the side not even caring if staring like that would be bold.

Regina just wanted to throw the basket against the blonde's head. "What are we going to do today?"

"Oh, feed the chickens then get their eggs." Emma said as she finally stopped staring and went pick up a bucket full of corn.

"Just that?" Regina perked up an eyebrow, feeling like that would be the easiest thing.

"For twenty minutes, yes." Emma grinned at her before start walking up to the chickens.

Regina's lip twitched, of course that would only take them few minutes then the blonde would find another thing for them to do.

* * *

Whenever they went take care of the chickens, Regina felt like dying, because they were annoying and attacked her boots that she loved so much, Emma was enjoying the sight till Regina shot her a dangerous glare and he blonde managed to get the chickens away from the brunette by giving them food and while she done that Regina went to get the eggs.

She thought it'd be easy take care of the chickens but it wasn't, and Emma only scared her more when she said they had to feed the pigs, the cows, the sheeps and the horses. Even though every task was a big struggle for her and Emma ended up doing most of it because she wanted to hurry up, when it was time for the horses, Regina stayed longer to admire them and Emma said she'd go get them their snack, the brunette did not argue and simple stayed there while patting on a horse, she wanted to ride it, he was beautiful and calm, she knew she could ride him easily. So she began to search for the saddle, whenever she found it, she managed to place it on the horse and strap it around to make sure she wouldn't have any unfortunate fall just because of her silly mistake on preparing the saddle.

When Emma was back with a couple of sandwiches and two bottles of orange home made juice, she was shocked to find Regina riding a horse, yet extremely glad to know the brunette actually liked at least one animal. "Hey look at that, you like animals." Emma grinned as she leaned over the fence while watching the teen.

Regina refused to answer because she was just so focused and enjoying riding the horse, it was basically the only good thing that had happen to her for awhile.

Emma just keep on watching and admiring, Regina really did know how to ride a horse and Emma shouldn't be so surprised because rich people love to ride horses and show off, however Regina wasn't that usually delicate and slow pacing with the horse like Emma had seen with other snob people that came here to try out the horses; Regina was daring, she knew what she was doing, yet she managed to do everything with such an elegance and left Emma surprised.

Eventually the brunette had stopped and now got off the horse, slightly stumbling backwards but managed to fall safely on her feet.

"Good riding skills." Emma commented.

Regina was already in a good mood after riding the horse. "Thank you." She replayed and began to remove the saddle from the animal. "I've always loved riding."

"I am sure, you clearly got the talent."

Regina actually enjoyed that the blonde was complimenting her because it wasn't annoying her. After removing the saddle, she went put it back on its place and walked back up at Emma.

"Here, a ham sandwich and some orange juice." Emma told her while handing her a sandwich that was covered with a napkin and then handed her the bottle with the juice.

Regina mouthed her the word 'thanks' and held her food before look around to see where she'd sit, and she found a baulk, so she didn't think twice.

Emma followed but the blonde sat down on the dirt besides the brunette, not caring if her clothes would get dirty. They just sat there quietly, while eating their snack, and the silence was kind of awkward and Emma was thinking what she should say next till Regina spoke.

"So did you got the wolf?"

"Oh, no. Bastard didn't show up last night, but he will come, and I will be there to get him." Emma said while taking a bit of her sandwich.

Regina chewed on her food quietly and after swallowing it, she spoke again. "So you are going after him again?"

"Yeah, tonight with David."

Regina nodded, not sure what to feel about that, but then she had another question in her mind. "Why do you call your father by his name?"

Emma looked up at the brunette before let out a small chuckle. "Sometimes I do, sometimes I don't."

"But why?" Regina frowned slightly wondering why the hell the blonde wouldn't just tell her.

"Jeez, you are very curious aren't you? Glad no more judgmental." Emma grinned before take a sip of her juice. "I was in foster system like most time of my life, you know? Shitty parents here and there, stupid homes here and there, that I don't even know why the accept the kids from foster system if they don't even know how to take care of them." Emma shrugged with a frown and took a bit of her sandwich.

"But you have parents.." Regina mumbled trying to understand this situation better.

"I do, now. When I was little, I was actually switched at birth. It seems they handed another baby to my parents, and that baby actually ended up dying couple of weeks later, so for them their child was dead. I was left with another woman who left me on the side of some road, I only had like a week." Emma frowned at the end of her words as she just chewed on her food.

Regina noticed that this subject was kind of touchy for the blonde, so maybe she shouldn't carry on with it. "I see."

"But its fine now, you know? I actually managed to find my parents, I am very good at finding people. So when I was like fifteen, I ran away from a foster home and managed to get to their address after jumping to somebody's pick up truck." She chuckled at that. "Then I just went with it, I explained them everything, and they actually believed. They didn't push me away, they didn't send me back, they wanted me around and we did ended up doing the DNA test, not because they wanted to, because they didn't care, but because I wanted to be absolutely sure, and I was right. They are my real parents."

Regina nodded while staring at the blonde, not sure what to say next, but she was glad the blonde actually found her real parents and seemed to be in a better place now.

"They got everything I needed, it's thanks to them I managed to finish high school. Now I am helping them out with this kind of ranch because its an awesome life. It's peaceful, there's nobody to piss you off and nature is awesome."

Regina wrinkled her nose at that. "It does seem very peaceful and relaxing if you didn't have to do chores and take care of animals."

Emma chuckled and shook her head. "That's the small price to pay to be able to live like this. I wouldn't trade this for anything in the world."

"Have you ever been in New York?"

Emma perked up an eyebrow and shook her head.

"Then how you know this is better than there?" Regina frowned slightly.

"I just do." Emma showed her a grin.

"Nonsense, you have to experience it to know it." Now Regina was talking like her mother, and she finally understood why her mother did this.

"Exactly, that's why I am letting you experience this as much as you can and have fun. Trust me, things will get better and more exciting. You will see."

"I doubt it."

* * *

 **Still good or nah?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 3: Summer Crush

After their snack, Emma told Regina they had to do "gardening" but little did Regina know that meant super hard work and not just put some plants here and there, in fact, it was to plant new seeds, take care of the dirt and so on, something that Regina found herself in a big struggle, because she wasn't strong enough to keep on digging against that dirt, even when Emma showed to explain her a better way to do it, which was use your own body height, it was still almost impossible for the brunette to do it, so Emma decided to do it for her, while Regina simple had the job to put the seeds in the hole, and cover it up.

They spent two hours like that, and then Emma's mother showed up calling them for lunch; Regina had to admit she was starving but when she got to the table, it was soup, well chicken soup, the only times she ate chicken soup were only when she was sick, but when she watched Emma eating it so quickly, she figured this must be one of the blonde's favorite food, because when Regina was still midway of her bowl, Emma was already eating the second bowl.

* * *

After their lunch, Regina went to brush her teeth and mentally prepare herself to what was there still to come, so far she didn't like this all chores, they were hard to do, but she feared there were more hard tasks, and she is pretty sure there is, but let's hope she never comes across them. When she was about to step out of the bathroom, Emma quickly showed up in her space, and she had a silly grin upon her face and standing extremely close to the teen. Regina couldn't help but to gulp and feel kind of shy, but she managed to control her emotions. "W-What?" But not so much her voice.

Emma kept her grin before poke the brunette's forehead. "We are going to do something you like."

Regina frowned when the blonde poked her forehead. "Like what? Going back to New York?"

Emma chuckled and shook her head. "Nah, that would be too much. You got a bikini right?"

Regina perked up an eyebrow wondering why the blonde wanted to know. "Of course, it's summer." The only reason she brought her bikinis was because she figured at some point she'd be able to sneak out and go enjoy some time on the beach.

"Cool, then get ready and meet me outside." Emma smiled at her before walk away.

Regina just watched the blonde walking away and leaving her still with some questions, but since she told her to get ready, than that meant they were going to the beach, right? Now that's something that totally lighten up the brunette's mood. So she just rushed up to her room, and went through her several bags to find her best bikini, she didn't know why but she wanted to be looking her best.

* * *

Emma was now standing outside the hut, with a towel tucked underneath her arm, as she wore some overalls with shorts but no shirt underneath since she was wearing her bikini top, that would be enough; but she still had her sneakers on, because there was nothing more comfortable than those, at least that's what she thinks. - She was going to take the brunette to a special place today, an awesome place to enjoy water and the sun.

"Hey." Regina spoke as she stepped out of the hut, in some silk light blue kimono, that hugged her waist and stopped right by the mid thigh.

Emma looked up to see the brunette in a rather fancy outfit for somebody who was still in the woods. This time she couldn't control herself so she whistled at the view and believe it or not Regina span around slowly to give Emma the full view while she had a small smile upon her face. "Neat. Now let's go model."

Regina now stood quietly on her spot, still with a small smile upon her face, for some odd reason she felt good when Emma appreciated what she was wearing. "Go where?"

"Some place special." Emma told her and just turned around to start walking to a different trail.

Regina wrinkled her nose at that as she began to follow the blonde. "Some place where you are going to murder me?"

Emma snorted at that and looked over her shoulder to see the brunette after her. "Well maybe, I mean, you can be a pain in the ass when you want to, but not enough to murder you." Emma said with a silly shrug and a smile.

"I am not a.." Regina refused to repeat the blonde's words so she just frowned and keep following her. "But is it at least somewhere I can use my bikini? Because I did not look through my all five bags to find out I am not even going to put it at good use."

"Don't worry, there's water. You will get wet." Emma grinned at her comment but didn't look back.

And Regina was damn glad she didn't look back or else she'd find out that Regina's cheeks were heating up and there was probably a pinkish color upon them. "So like a lake?"

"Well not really like a lake.." Emma made a thinking face. "You will see when you get there."

After ten minutes of walking which seemed like thirty minutes for Regina, Emma eventually stopped and turned around to look at the teen. Regina looked up at her, wondering why she stopped and why she had a damn smirk upon her face again. "What?"

Emma approached her and then took a step aside before take a step behind the brunette and face her back; she placed her palms over the shorter girl's shoulders. "Close your eyes." She whispered.

Regina watched the blonde's every move, but when she got behind her and she felt warm hands touching her shoulders a gasp got stuck in her throat. "Why?"

"Just do it, come on."

"I don't want to close my eyes." Regina frowned.

"Stop being a grumpy bear, and do it."

"I am not a.." Regina groaned before roll her eyes. "Fine." She sighed out and closed her eyes.

"No peeking." Emma told her but the blonde still preferred to cover the brunette's eyes anyway, and in order to lead her, she had to press her body against the teens back, giving her a slight push forward with her weight to make her take slow steps forward.

Regina felt her cheeks heat up again when those hands carefully covered her eyes, but when she felt the blonde's body against her back, she was sure something else heat up inside her. - Eventually she took two steps forward, and was carefully taking the third one, she just didn't want to fall because the woods ground was never free of obstacles.

Emma smiled and whispered again. "Don't worry, I won't let you fall." She assured the brunette and after few more steps, Emma lowered her hands back to the brunette's shoulders. "Stop." Then she stepped around and was facing the teen again, and she found it amazing how the brunette still had her eyes closed even if she wasn't covering them anymore, at least that showed they were starting to have some trust bond, and Emma took this chance to appreciate few details of the teen's face. "Okay, you can open now." She sighed happily and stepped aside.

Regina knew that the blonde was staring, because she remained quiet for a bit after telling her to stop, and Regina was fighting the urge to smirk, because as much as this blonde can be annoying Regina likes to know that she can at least hold some power around her, even if it means sexual appeal. - Whenever she told her to open her eyes, she did and was caught breathless because she saw the most beautiful thing ever. Emma brought her to some place that looked like a waterfall that was big enough to hurt yourself if you didn't jump right. "This is beautiful.." Regina mumbled as she approached better the place, but Emma quickly grabbed her arm, because the brunette did not realized she was almost at the edge of a rock, and would easily split.

"Take those stairs." Emma told her and pointed to the other side, which were some kind of stairs made of dirt and small pieces of wood.

Regina nodded and went to the trail the blonde pointed, making sure to know where she was stepping now, and after taking ten steps down, she was over a huge large rock, that anybody could run over it without falling as long as it wasn't wet. "Wow.."

"Cool, right?" Emma grinned as she was now with four rocks in her hands, she dropped them slowly on the ground and then placed her towel down before put one rock on each corner of the towel just to be safe. "My parents told me to just take the afternoon to relax and have fun."

"So we don't have to do more chores, today?" That was Regina's biggest concern now.

"Nope, unless my mom needs help with dinner and all, but other than that you can relax." Emma stood up again and began to remove her overalls, while she was busy taking off her clothes, Regina was faster and smoother with her own; so when green eyes met the perfect body structure with a beautiful red bikini, Emma felt her mouth go dry and she had to lick her lips before gulp. _God damn it, how could a seventeen year old chick look like a goddess?!_ She thought for herself.

Regina was now folding up her kimono and when she was about to put it over the towel Emma had prepared, she noticed that the blonde couldn't take her eyes off of her and Regina simple smirked. "You are goggling."

Emma snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at the brown eyes. "What? No, I was just..."

"Mhm." Regina simple mumbled with a sass smile before place her kimono over the towel and remove her sandals. Now she began to wonder how she was going to go to the water, and the easiest way was just to sit down on the rock and let her body slide in, because she was sure it was deep.

Emma frowned at Regina's confidence and sass, so there was no way she was going to let the brunette enjoy it for much longer. So she took a step forward and pressed her palms against the brunette's shoulder.

"Don't push me!" Regina quickly spoke which made her throw her palms over the pale ones that were over her shoulders.

Emma simple squeezed her shoulders, because she was going to push the brunette but when she said, she thought better about it. "Don't worry, I am not going to push you." Emma chuckled lowly. "But the best way to get in there is just jump." She removed her hands from the brunette's shoulders and then jumped forward to make a big splash.

Regina felt way calmer when the blonde said she wasn't going to push her, but still having her shoulders being touched by her was still enough to make her uneasy. But then she let go and jumped, making the splash of water hit against her dry warm body that wasn't ready for the cold water yet. She gasped and stepped back.

Emma swam up and saw how the teen seemed to refuse the cold water. "Come on big girl." Emma chuckled while swimming.

Regina frowned at the blonde, glaring at her challenging, and Emma could see something was coming, so whenever Regina took a sprint to the edge of the rock and jumped, Emma quickly yelped and swam away on the last second before Regina's body could hit her.

Whenever the brunette swam up, Emma just splashed water against her face. "You could have hit me!"

Regina shut her eyes and turned her head away when Emma splashed water against it. "But I didn't." She grinned devilish at the blonde.

"Pfft." Emma shook her head with a smile and just began to swim away, when she took a look back at the brunette, she watched at how perfectly Regina just dive in, and obviously giving Emma a better glance of her ass. _What no, don't be a pervert.._ She thought to herself as she looked away. _Even though she is pretty hot...what no, stop imagining brain._

While Emma seemed to be in conflict with herself, Regina had swam up to her, still underwater, and looked at the blonde's legs before grin and just quickly grab her ankle to tug her down.

Emma yelped and when she was brought down a bit of water got in her mouth. Whenever Regina swam up again, she could see how the blonde just coughed. "That's it, you are going down." Emma frowned with a smirk as she approached the brunette.

"Oh no." Regina slowly swam back still with her eyes fixed on the blonde.

"Oh yes, you asked for it." And in a second Emma had launched herself towards Regina and grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to dive in.

"No-!" Regina yelped when she was being pushed down but she managed to wrap her arms around the blonde's waist, forcing her to come down along.

The two basically wrestled underwater and Emma was being careful with her moves, because she could tell Regina wasn't physically strong. Then in couple of seconds they swam up, and now Regina's hands were on Emma's shoulders and they remained extremely close.

Emma took a deep breath as she stared deeply into those brown chocolates that only now she found out they were extremely beautiful. There was something inside her that was begging to close the gap between them and just kiss those plump lips.. _The hell Swan, get a grip of yourself!_ She scolded herself not aware that her body had a mind of its own and was leading more closer to Regina's face.

Regina felt the exact same thing as Emma, she never thought the blonde was just this perfectly beautiful till now, there was indeed some part of her that just wanted to get kissed, part of her to enjoy this summer on the best way possible that does not involve doing chores of the farm or ranch or woods or whatever; just enjoy your summer like most teenager girls want to, by having a summer crush.

So whenever their lips touched, they felt like they were doing something wrong but it felt totally right. Regina just gripped onto Emma's shoulders to keep herself better at floating, and Emma just had her lips pressed against Regina's; it was a soft kiss, and clearly both wanted more than that, but eventually they broke the kiss and just stared into each other eyes, remaining silent and taking everything in.

"Maybe we should get back.." Emma mumbled as her eyes then went down at Regina's lips, begging to kiss them again.

"Maybe.." Regina whispered and when she realized that Emma still wanted more of her lips, she launched herself towards those lovely thin lips, making sure that they wouldn't get back so soon.

* * *

 **Ooooooh, is it kinky**


End file.
